The present invention relates to thermal control systems, and more particularly to thermal control systems for rotating array platforms.
Arrays such as RF beam scanning arrays and the like are often implemented using large rotating array platforms that revolve the array in the azimuth direction. For example, the platform may rotate so as to slew the array by a predetermined azimuth angle, or to scan the entire range of azimuth angles available to the antenna at a constant angular rate. Such large rotating platforms often require a fluid based cooling mechanism to dissipate the heat produced. Traditional approaches to cooling rotating radar array platforms involve the use of rotating joint fluid couplers that draw the fluid from a fixed, stationary heat exchanger to the platform, where it is heated and then pumped back to the heat exchanger through another rotating joint fluid coupler. However, such rotary fluid joints are prone to leakage and represent a common source of failure. Such leakage problems have traditionally been dealt with by simply tolerating the leaks inherent with the conventional rotary fluid joint approach. While more reliable rotary joint fluid couplers may be utilized, such devices still tend to leak, and represent a significant source of system failure.
In similar fashion, the antenna array, which houses electronic components including transmit/receive modules, for example, may utilize a fluid based cooling system for cooling the array. However, a significant problem relates to drawing the cooling fluid up to the array without using rotary joint fluid couplers.
An apparatus and method for providing a reliable thermal control system that is not subject to such component fatigue is highly desired.
One aspect of the invention is a thermal control system for directing fluids between a reservoir and a rotatable platform. The system comprises a rotatable platform having an inlet port for receiving a cooling fluid; a reservoir for housing the cooling fluid for transport to the rotatable platform; and a non rotary jointed conduit having a first end immersed in the cooling fluid of the reservoir for providing a fluid path for the cooling fluid to the rotatable platform.
Another aspect of the invention is a method for cooling a rotatable platform having an inlet port for receiving a cooling fluid, the method comprising providing a reservoir for housing cooling fluid; and providing the cooling fluid housed in the reservoir via a non rotary jointed conduit into the inlet port of the rotatable platform.
Another aspect of the invention is a thermal control system for exchanging fluids between a rotatable platform and a reservoir, the system comprising a rotatable platform having an inlet port for receiving a cooled fluid and an outlet port for providing a heated fluid; a reservoir comprising a first vessel for receiving the heated fluid from the outlet port of the rotatable platform, and a second vessel for housing cooled fluid for transport to the inlet port of the rotatable platform via a non rotary jointed conduit, the conduit having an end immersed in the cooled fluid in the second vessel; and a heat exchanger coupled to the first and second vessels, wherein the heat exchanger is operative for receiving the heated fluid from the first vessel, and for providing cooled fluid to the second vessel, for transport via the non rotary jointed conduit to the rotatable platform.
Another aspect of the invention is an antenna system comprising an antenna array mounted on a first wheel, the first wheel having a circumferential portion adapted to engage at least one path disposed on a platform for revolving the radar array about the platform; an axle coupled to the first wheel; and a thermal control system for providing cooling fluid to the antenna array. The thermal control system comprises a first vessel for housing the cooling fluid for transport to the antenna array; and a non rotary jointed conduit having a first end immersed in the cooling fluid of the first vessel and a second end coupled to the antenna array for providing a fluid path to the array for the cooling fluid.
Another aspect of the invention is a method for cooling a radar antenna system comprising an antenna array mounted on a first wheel, the first wheel having a circumferential portion adapted to engage at least one path disposed on a platform for revolving the radar array about the platform, and an axle coupled to the first wheel, the method comprising: providing a vessel for housing cooling fluid; and providing the cooling fluid housed in the vessel via a non rotary jointed conduit carried by the axle to the array.
Another aspect of the invention is an antenna system comprising an antenna array mounted on a first wheel, the first wheel having a circumferential portion adapted to engage at least one path disposed on a platform for revolving the radar array about the platform; an axle coupled to the first wheel; and a thermal control system for providing cooling fluid to the antenna array. The thermal control system comprises a first vessel for housing the cooling fluid for transport to the antenna array; and a non rotary jointed conduit having a first end immersed in the cooling fluid of the first vessel and a second end coupled to the antenna array, the conduit carried by the axle for providing a fluid path to the array for circulating the cooling fluid. A return fluid path is carried by the axle for transporting the circulated fluid from the array to the first vessel. In a further aspect, a cooling unit is coupled to the first vessel for cooling the fluid for transport to the array.